Two Bodies, One Mind
by krbrooks
Summary: Kassandra and Nicole are telepathically linked twins. HYDRA is planning to use them as a weapon, for their powers are much stronger than they think. Can SHIELD protect them with the little they have? Or will they end up serving HYDRA instead? (Made in association with enwruble from FimFiction)
1. Our Story

The ball was big. And yellow. With an eye. And another eye. And a smile. And it hit me in the face. Then it was gone.

When I looked up from my place in the grass, I saw my twin sister, Kassandra, running away with the ball; our older brother, Jacob, chasing her, with our dog, (a husky mixed with a black lab) Nova, scratching at their knees.

I laughed, then pulled myself to my feet. My jeans were covered with rips and grass stains, and my black hoodie was covered with dry leaves and pine needles. I pulled a leaf out of my straight, dirty blonde hair, then darted after Kassandra.

Kassandra and I aren't normal. We just aren't.

Our story begins on December 24th, 2004, when Kassandra and I were born. Our mom was poor, suffering from cancer, and quite young, so sadly, several hours after we were born, she passed away. Our Aunt, a wealthy doctor, was there to take care of her in our house, since she couldn't risk going to the hospital with her illness. She had six young kids, so she couldn't take care of us, so she had to put us in a nearly empty orphanage for girls, where we grew up to finally understand the world at seven. At the orphanage, the housekeeper, Ezra, homeschooled us, and called us the miracle children, since there had been a great chance we wouldn't have made it.

Anyways, at the age of eight, Kassandra and I were reading in our room. There were about five bedrooms in the orphanage, and four bunk beds in each room. There were six other girls in the orphanage, but since they were self-obsessed butt heads, they didn't want us to share a room with them. So we took one of the larger empty rooms, happy to be separated from those snot-heads. Anyways, like I was saying, Kassandra and I were reading in our bedroom in the afternoon, when I heard Kassandra say, "EW!" Suddenly, a picture of a brain flashed into my head.

"What's ew?" I asked without looking up from my book.

"I didn't say anything."

"Okay…."

I kept reading. Then I heard, "OH MY GOSH!" I saw the brain again.

"What?!" I cried, flinging my book onto the floor beside me.

"I didn't say anything!" Kassandra's head leaned over the side of the bed, looking at me with an irritated expression.

I got up and looked at her. "I heard you say oh my gosh!" I said. "Then I saw…." I thought about the image harder. "...A brain."

"Well, I didn't say anything, I just…." Kassandra's face filled with worry. "I - I - I just thought it."

I looked around, hoping it was the girls pranking us.

"Wait, you saw a brain!" Kassandra exclaimed, grabbing her book. She held up a page, and there it was…. The exact same brain I saw in my head.

That's disgusting… I thought to myself, then shook my head.

"I know!" She said, putting down her book.

"Wait, what did I say?" I asked, my heartbeat thumping in my chest.

"You said it's disgusting…." Kassandra's voice trailed off. "You didn't say it, did you? You just thought it."

"Hold on a second, what number am I thinking of?" I thought, placing a number in my head. 51, 769.

"Fifty-one thousand, seven hundred sixty nine!" Kassandra shouted. "What food am I thinking of?" She paused. I swore I could hear her say "Cherry pie!"

"Cherry pie?" I guessed, grasping the metal ladder for support.

"Yes…."

I took a deep breath. For a while we both just sat there, talking silently.

"_I think we're linked, Nicole_…" Her voice echoing in my head.

"_I think we are_…." I replied, my voice echoing uncontrollably. We both curled up in our beds, staying there as long as we could.

A couple years after realizing our telepathic connection,we were adopted by a 27 year old man named Jason, who lived at a camping resort all year round. We didn't dare tell him about our connection, because we decided to keep it in our heads, where only we could see.

Later on, Jason decided we needed to find a house in the city so we could go to school. So we packed up, took the trailer to storage, and bought a nice house with two floors and a nearby school. I took a room in the basement, mainly because Kassandra and I were forced to share everything, even our thoughts, so this would be a time where the connect was lost. I put a three foot long and three foot wide box made with police tape in front of the door, because that's where the connection started. The walls helped the disconnection, and I finally had my own life.

We loved hanging out with Jason. We made up a game called smile ball, because for Christmas he got us a ball with a smiley face on it. All you really have to do is steal the ball and keep it in your possession as long as you can. Your allowed tackling, jumping, but no punching or kicking, cause that gets rough. We loved to play it at night. Sometimes Nova would play with us, jumping on people and crashing into the ball.

Nova is absolutely sweet. She has the build and shape of a husky, but the color of a lab. One of her eyes is a golden yellow, and the other is icy blue. We love her so much, and she seems more human than dog. She shows more emotion than most dogs, and one we're feeling sad, she'll curl up on our laps or sit on our foot, leaning on us. It's so awesome having a friend like that.

And that's pretty much our story up until now, where we're playing smile ball in our backyard.

I threw myself on top of Kassandra, unable to control my laughter as Nova crawled over Kassandra's stomach, nosing it out of her arms and over her head. She leaped over Kassandra's head onto the green grass, chasing the ball and nudging it between the trees.

We collapsed onto the grass, weak with laughter, Jason on Kassandra's other side. The sky was clear, bright with stars. The moon was full, almost an icy blue.

I turned to see Nova rolling the ball around the corner. She looked up excitedly, then crawled across my stomach, curling up between me and Kassandra. I looked up at the moon, gently stroking Nova's silky fur. I closed my eyes, feeling Nova's stomach rise and fall as her lungs settled into the rhythm of sleep.

When I opened my eyes, I saw big red balloons shaped like hearts drifting into the sky. I blinked, and they remained. I closed my eyes for a short amount of time, and when I opened them, there were thousands.


	2. Nightmares

"_Wake up! Wake up Kassandra!" _My sister's voice echoed in my brain, jostling me from my peaceful slumber. Groaning, I stood up, using a nearby tree as support. As soon as my finger touched the thick, rough bark, small orbs of light scattered up the tree, hanging off of branches, clinging to leaves and spiraling around the large trunk of the tree. Around me, there were thousands of heart shaped balloons materializing from the ground and drifting into the sky. My thoughts were racing. I was scared, amazed, stunned and a lot of other emotions.

Nicole darted over, hypnotised by the light that used to be a tree. A balloon materialized at her feet as she continued to stare into the ball of light, and the balloon hit her in the collarbone with a strange amount of force. She yelped, unsure of where the seemingly invisible attacker was, and she stumbled backwards into an oak tree.

"Ahh!" she cried as she tripped over a branch, landing in the oak's entanglement of branches. The light orbs scattered again, some settling into Nicole's dirty blonde hair.

We watched the lights drift into the sky, surrounded by the balloons and stars, lighting up the black, silent night.

"_Kassandra_," Nicole sang in my head. "_Do you hear that_?"

I did. The wail of a siron. It grew louder and louder, piercing my ears. I saw the flashing of blue and red lights down the alley. I watched the light burn out, the balloons scatter and break into a million pieces, red raining down on us, only to evaporate before it hit the ground.

A black and white police car, flashing red and blue, then black and white, sped towards us, then the world was dark.


	3. Found

I jerked awake, my hair soaked in sweat and my heart beating a mile a minute. I could hear Kassandra panting beside me, and Nova grumbled between us.

"It's okay, Nova," I murmured, stroking her head. "We just had a bad dream."

The thud of an axe sent a shudder down my back.

"Sorry girls," Jason said. He stood by the fence, holding an axe and chopping firewood. "I'm going to get a fire started, if you want to go get the fire pit and bring it over here."

"Okay." We said, our voices harmonizing.

Our backyard is quite big. Jason had to tear down the fence that separates the backyard from the alley to make a new one because our other one was busted up.

We dragged the metal firepit around the trees and into the open space, then ran and got some newspaper. I loved campfires. We always had them at the resort, so it feels like a little piece of home.

Just as Jason was about to start the fire, I heard the crunch of rocks coming from the alley.

"What was that?" I asked, looking out into the road scattered with rocks. Nova growled next to me.

"Nicole," Kassandra said sternly. "Grab Nova."

I knelt down obediently, my hand tight around Nova's collar.

The crunch of rocks was even closer.

"Get over here Kassandra." She obeyed.

A rock went flying over the fence, crashing into Jason's forehead. He stumbled backwards into the deck, the axe slipping from his hands.

Ten men ran out from the shadows, each one holding a gun. Some ran toward the porch, others blocked the alley. We were too terrified to scream.

Jason shook his head, then tightened his grip on the axe, raising it above his head. One of the men stomped toward him, raising his gun.

"Jason, NO!" We screamed.

Jason swung his axe toward him. He ducked easily underneath it, raised his gun, and pulled the trigger.

"NO, Jason, NO!" I screamed, tears spilling over my cheeks. I gasped for air. "WAKE UP!"

Nova growled, her barking too quiet to drown out the gunshots from the (failed) attempts at killing us. Nova bounded forward, her collar slipping from my fingers as she threw herself towards the man. I pushed off my knees, bolting for the jet black dog, dropping to my knees at the last second and scooping Nova up into my arms. She wiggled and thrashed, my sweaty palms continuing to slip on her fur, but I refused to let go. Just as she was about to wiggle free, Kassandra was there beside me, blocking her way.

"Nova, please," I sobbed, holding her to my chest tightly. "Please don't, I don't want you to get hurt. Please, Nova, STOP!"

Nova continued to thrash, but her force was gentler.

One of the men stepped forward. The gunshots faded, and he raised his gun, ready to shoot Nova. Gasping for air, I kept one hand underneath her, one hand on her back, her legs waving through the air. But she couldn't get away.

"Nicole," Kassandra hummed inside my head. "We have to run! Nicole!"

My head pounded, my heart hammering in my chest. Kassandra grabbed my shoulder, pulling me away, and stumbled onto my feet, Nova slipping away. The man had fired, but Nova had gotten away, and Kassandra had pulled me just out of his aim.

Four more men materialized from behind us, their hands wrapping tightly around our arms. I thrashed against them, my throat too tight for me to scream.

The man in front of us kicked Nova onto her side, loading his gun one last time. Nova pulled herself to her feet, growling, ready to attack him. Kassandra yelled for her, knowing I couldn't. She didn't listen.

A shadow flew past him, and he collapsed. I couldn't see what had hurt him, but he had been knocked out cold by whatever it was. "It" collided into Nova, knocking her out of the way as the gun went off. The bullet hit the man on my right's shin, and he collapsed, screaming. I ripped free of the other man, then raised my elbow, pounding him in the nose. He stumbled backwards towards the porch; I shoved him into it, knocking his head on one of the wooden planks, and he was knocked out cold.

I looked over at Kassandra, who still stood beind held back by one man. The woman lying on the ground, gripping Nova tightly, had a strange shaped gun raised, and by the look of concentration on her face I could tell she had shot him. She got to her feet, bolting over to me.

She placed the dog into my arms, and I felt safer. Stepping in front of me, she raised her gun above her head and threw it across the yard, hitting the man in the head. He looked up from restraining Kassandra, reaching into his holster for his gun. Before he could even aim, another shadow charged out of nowhere, crashing into the man, right through the wood planks and onto our porch. Her pale gold blonde hair was like a neon symbol in the dark of the night, but the woman next to me blended in as if she were a speck of dust in the grass.

"Come on," She said, grabbing my elbow. "While my sister is denting someone's face, Agent Hunter is going to grab her, okay?"

I just nodded, and I followed her towards the alley. A man stood there, holding a wooden plank, along with several men on the ground, each with an imprint of a wood pattern on their forehead.

"Go!" The woman ordered him. The wood plank clattered to the ground, and he bolted across the yard.

The woman knelt in front of me. "My name is Skye." She collected me into her arms, and I buried my face in her shoulder. Then there was nothing.


	4. A Hole in a Water Bottle (and my back)

This guy has hit me in the back of the head at least ten times.

I knocked him in the head with my elbow, sending him stumbling backwards into the steps, falling into the back door. I loaded my I.C.E.R., fired, and hit him in the head.

"LUCY!" Hunter yelled from the alley. "Come on!"

I ran towards the fence on the porch, pulled myself onto the edge and swung my legs down to the ground, picking up Skye's gun on the way.

"They're already on their way," He said. "Skye took Kassandra, we need to catch the plane before it reaches the end of the alley. How fast can you run?"

"Just watch me!" I yelled, already at least six feet ahead.

I saw the shimmer of the small jet speeding towards the road. Slowly, it started to lift above the ground, and we ran faster as the cargo ramp lowered. Skye yelled from the floor.

"HURRY! We're about to hit the air!"

Hunter jumped forward onto the ramp, stumbling towards Skye as she pulled him in.

"HURRY!" Skye screamed.

I screamed. An agonizing pain in my back sparked like a bolt of lightning just as I was only an inch away, and I collapsed onto the ramp, the ground tugging along my legs as rocks snagged on my jeans. The edge of the ramp dug into my stomach, pushing the air out of my lungs. Skye and Hunter yanked me inside, just as I was about to slip away.

My knees scraped the floor as I pushed off with my hands, trying to hold myself up. I knew one of my biggest weaknesses was stopping after a mission like this. But the screaming pain stung my knees and I collapsed into Skye, her arm hooked around my waist. I grit my teeth as I felt Hunter's fingers press against the wound, and I twisted around to look at him. Blood dripped down his fingers, and I gasped for air.

I sit in the corner of the room, leaning into the wall where a cold wet towel was wedged between me and… the wall. I honestly don't know how I was gonna end that sentence.

"How ya doing, bullet lady?" Skye asked, a water bottle in her hand and her hair tied in a loose ponytail.

"Feeling like a lucky ducky, nosy rosie," I smirked as she scooted in next to me.

"First of all, since when do you rhyme?" Skye said, attempting to screw open the bottle. "Second, how am I a nosy rosie just by asking, 'how ya doing?' to a girl who just got shot? Third, _lucky ducky_?"

"Here," I said, taking the bottle from her hands. "Well, I'm a lucky ducky that that stupid soldier's aim was so terrible. As for every other little thing, I don't know what to say."

"That's my lucy goosey, making no sensy-wency," Skye smiled. "Here, I'll hold the bottle, you twist."

The plastic dug into my hands, leaving a bright red imprint on my hand, but the cap didn't budge.

"Oh, grab me something small and pokey!" I said suddenly.

Skye tucked a screw driver in my hand, and I jabbed at the cap. The metal broke through. (WOOHOO! Finally!)

"Now, we suck," I said, sipping the water from the little hole. I stopped suddenly, realizing what I just said.

Water sprayed across the floor, (from my mouth. Ew, I know) only causing us to laugh harder. Hunter watched us from his seat, the twins laying next to him, attempting not to laugh.

That's what's so weird about me and Skye. Even though I'm sitting on the floor with a hole near my hip on my back where a bullet used to be, I'm laughing too hard for me to catch my breath.


	5. Annoyances

**Hey guys! Sorry about the slow updates, but I have a pretty busy life! **

**This chapter is from the perspective of Lucy. (You're welcome, I am The Story Teller) **

"How are the twins doing?" I asked, walking into the lab where Simmons stood, staring at the screen where the girls sat in the interrogation room.

"I don't know," Simmons sighed. "Their connection is almost blocking us off from seeing any brain activity."

"Should I start talking to them?"

"Oh, I'd be perfectly fine with you going ahead and giving them some reassurance, but Coulson will have to give you permission," Simmons said. "He'll be down here soon to check in; you'll be able to ask him then."

"Cool," I said, then sat on the table, watching the screen.

"It's awful," I said after a moment. "These girls are just ten years old, and they have to deal with losing what was like a father to them, plus all this super-secret spy stuff."

"The worst part is they could be stuck with it," Simmons mumbled without looking away from the screen. "It's too dangerous for them out there, meaning they'll be stuck here for a long time. They just said goodbye to the only world they knew without knowing it."

The dog ran around the room, tail wagging and mouth wide open.

"That dog's adorable," I smiled.

"Absolutely," Simmons said, looking at me for the first time since I came in here. Her eyes shifted past my shoulder. "Hello, sir."

"Agent Simmons," Coulson said, walking up behind me as I turned around. "Bullet lady." He said, nodding towards me. I rolled my eyes. Saw that coming.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I - " I started.

"Yes, you can go talk to them," Coulson interrupted.

"Since when did you become my sister?"

"What?"

"Constantly reading my mind and - "

"Finishing your sentences; I don't know - "

"What's wrong with you," I whined. "Make it - "

"Stop."

"What the - "

"Heck is happening," Coulson moaned.

"I'M LEAVING!" I yelled, darting for the door. Halfway down the hall, Coulson's voice hovered in my ear over the comms:

"Nice work, Skye. I think we drove her crazy."

I stopped mid-step with my foot in the air.

"Skye, you were telling him what to say? You were finishing my - "

"Sentences for him, yes I WAS!" Skye laughed. "We got you - "

"Good, yeah, yeah, you did," I said, my voice thick with laughter. "Okay, shut up, I'm gonna go talk to the twins."

**Hello! I know this was a pretty short chapter, but I just wanted you to see how things are going in Lucy Land. (I also started writing this chapter before realizing I wanted to give Enwruble more writing space.) **

**JSYK, (Just So You Know) Enwruble is writing from the perspective of Kassandra. The reason the twins haven't talked in a while is because we haven't gotten together recently, and if we're in each others head, then it's a little difficult to write, even from the perspective of just one character. Plus, I have a pretty busy life. **

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! :D **

**Krbrooks**


	6. Terrified

**Finally! A new chapter! **

**This chapter is from the perspective of Kassandra. Enwruble and I finally got together, so I hope you enjoy!:)**

The door swung open, and two girls walked in, fighting about... something. Nova immediately threw herself on them, and their fighting was put on pause until Nova ran over to me and jumped into my lap. They continued their argument from the exact same spot they had paused it. One was young and blonde, the other was older and brunette. Each held a can of juice. Confused, I stood up with Nova in my arms and braintexted Nicole.

"_DO YOU KNOW WHO THESE PEOPLE ARE?!"_

"_First of all, back up, they might be... Not good," _She braintexted. I obeyed. (She was already in the corner, hogging the blanket they had brought us.) "_Second, the brown haired one is Skye. Third of all, QUIT CALLING IT BRAINTEXTING!" _

"_Okay. I'll just brain… MAIL!" _I responded.

_"Thanks, that's so much better._"

Blonde girl hands me a juice can, and upon further inspection (taste test) I find it is… carbonated? Blonde girl must have noticed the quizzical look I was wearing.

"Do you like it?" She asked, looking at us both. I briefly nodded, then looked at the ingredients. No poison.

"Awesome," she nodded. "It's just Sprite." She added quickly.

"_Of course there's no poison, you derp!"_ Nicole brainmailed. A frustrated expression flashed across her face.

"_Do not call me a derp. You're the noob lord!" _I braintex… I mean, brainmailed.

"Oh, are you guys complimenting my awesomeness?" Blonde girl asked eagerly. "Thanks, but you haven't seen nothing yet." I stared at her with a blank face. Then I realised our mistake. We don't hide the expressions on our faces when we're brainmailing. My hand hit my face before you could say the word 'derp'.

"Sorry about her," Skye said. "That's Lucy, the muscle and idiot of the group. I'm Skye."

"We know your name," I said, before I could bite my tongue.

"How?" Skye asked.

"She told me." I responded, realizing the dumbness of my words.

"When did she - " Skye started, then stopped. "Right, sorry. Never dealt with telepathically connected twins before, even in this business." She placed a hand to her ear. "Oh. Copy that." She looked to us. "We'll be back soon to answer your questions, okay?"

The door finally closed, the girls- Skye and Lucy- outside (phew).Seconds too late, I yelled after the girls, "WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO WITH US!?", but the door sealed shut.

I started panicking, screaming in my brainmails. Then, Nicole was physically screaming, "Shut up, shut up!" I slammed my head on the wall, and screamed, aloud this time, with no answers.

I gave up, crumpling into a ball, my mental state broken, Nicole falling down beside me.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! **

**JYSK, you'll be able to tell who's writing the chapter just by the title. If it's from Lucy, the chapter title will be silly. If it's from one of the twins, it'll be one or two words and way more serious. **

**Thx for reading! :)**

**Krbrooks and Enwruble**


	7. THATS WHAT SIMMONS MEANS!

The door sealed shut behind us.

"What did Coulson ask us?" I asked.

"You didn't hear him?" She said. "What's with your comms?"

"Nothing," I replied. "I just took it out so no one would hear me when I told Fitz I was bringing them Sprite instead of water. By the way, did you have to come with me? I could have handled them myself."

"Really?" Skye said, rolling her eyes. "Because you can't go two minutes in without bragging about yourself. 'Ugh, I'm so awesome and stupid.' Seriously, Lucy?"

"Wait," I said, lifting my finger to Skye's lips. "Did you hear something?"

Screaming. Horrible screaming. My finger dropped and my eyes widened.

"The twins," I whispered. "I've been checking on them constantly. Simmons said their connection needs to disconnect every now and then or else they'll start breaking down!"

"Breaking down? What does she mean by that?"

"WHAT DO _THINK _SHE MEANS?!" I growled, my voice still at a whisper-volume.

We both ran to the door, revealing two girls exactly alike, their voices screaming in the exact same pitch, both unconscious.

"THAT'S WHAT SIMMONS MEANS!" I yelled at Skye before we both ran to help the girls.

"Get Simmons!" I said, feeling for a heartbeat on Nicole… I think it was Nicole anyway. "I don't feel a thing; we need Simmons _now._"

* * *

**Nicole****  
**

The world was fuzzy. Underneath me, the stretcher shook from the speed the agents were pushing me at. I gasped for air, and my mind felt blank. I dropped my chin to my shoulder, looking for Kassandra. A part of me was angry at her. I wouldn't have cracked if she had kept it together. Another part of me hoped for her. _Please let us survive this_... I prayed.

She was unconscious, and if she's still connected with me, she's hurting. She disappeared around a corner.

She could be connected with me. She's weaker than me. I can save her. I need to fight for her.

I clenched my fists, digging my fingernails into my palms. I could barely make out Lucy next to me.

"Help her," I gasped. "Please help my sister."

"We will, Nicole," She said. "But you need to keep fighting or _you'll_ slip."

* * *

My arms were too heavy to lift. My head ached, and my chest stung with pain.

Something cold slid down my throat, around my ears and nose, and the chill filled my lungs. My arms were suddenly small, but strong again. My head felt clear, and the cold numbed the pain I felt in my chest. My eyes slid open.

A hospital room. Thin blankets were draped over me, and a horribly hard pillow was stuffed underneath my head. I felt cold, but it was a pleasant feeling in my chest. Lucy sat next to me, and Skye next to her. Everything slid into focus.

"Hey, Nicole," Lucy smiled. Her voice sounded scratched and rough, and her face was pink. "How ya doing?"

"Where's Kassy?" I asked instead of answering her question.

"We moved her to another room on the other side of the facility," Skye replied. "The reason you guys had a panic attack was because your minds were too compact for too long. We cut off the connection, but you're not gonna be able to see her for a couple weeks."

"What happened?"

"Your lungs and your hearts started to fail," Skye explained. "But Simmons managed to fix you up once the connection snapped."

"What did she have to do?" I asked, pushing myself up into a sitting position.

"Easy," Lucy said, raising a hand. She reached behind her. "There were some minor medical performances I had to hide from, but you're fine, it's okay." She now held a mirror in her hand. "Don't freak out." She held it up.

There was a tube in my nose and scars taped up on my forehead and neck. I was pale white, with dark, tired eyes and my hair was in a pixie-cut. And quite a messy one as well.

"What about Kassy?" I asked nervously.

"Surprisingly, once you guys disconnected, your symptoms started to change," Lucy responded. "We needed to find a way to get to your windpipe. We had cut it even shorter to inject medicine to your brain."

"What about Kassy?" I repeated.

"She hasn't woken up," Lucy sighed. "She is fine, but her body still needs time to recover. You'll be able to see her once you've recovered entirely."

"What do I have to do to do that?"

The two looked at each other, smiling nervously.

"Simmons," Skye called as Lucy stood by me.

"You need three days of nothing but sleep," She said, her blues eyes staring into mine.

"No," I said quietly. The door opened.

"No!" I cried. "Lucy, no!" The needle flashed.

"NO!" I screamed, thrashing out of bed. I was pinned down to the bed immediately by the girls. I felt a short lived pain in my arms, and everything began to fade.

"_It's okay_," Kassy echoed. "_See you soon._"

**Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	8. Between the Cracks

**Here it is, another chapter! :) This one is from the perspective of Nicole. **

The hospital room became a world of greenish blue rushing water. It ran over the ceiling, down the walls and under the floor. The floor became cool, soft sand, and the hospital bed disappeared. I grasped at the hospital gown I was wearing, clenching the thick fabric in my fists as I walked through the tunnel of waves and sand. At the end of the tunnel there was a bright orange sun peeking over the sand.

"Nicole!" A voice too familiar called out to me. As I continued walking towards the sun, Kassandra faded into view.

"Kassy?" I whispered.

"Nicole!" She called again.

"KASSY!" I yelled. I bolted through the sand, stumbling over and over again, until I collapsed into her, holding her tightly. Like me she wore a hospital gown, and she was whiter than a piece of paper. Her hair seemed whiter than usual, and her hair was cut to her neck.

"Are you okay?" I asked, pulling away.

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm fine," I replied.

"Oh, I love your hair!" She said. "Here, let me style it." She pulled away at it, make me laugh.

"Thanks," I smiled. My eyes drifted to the twisting river around us. "Where are we?" I asked.

"Well, I'm assuming you're in a hospital room with your gown," She replied.

"What?"

"We're asleep, Nicole," She murmured gently, looking around with me. "I've been here a while."

"Did they make you sleep for three days too?" I asked.

"No," She responded. "I haven't woke up since we broke down. I don't know how long I'll be in here, but I've got a feeling I'll be here longer than a few days."

I didn't know what to say.

"Wait, I thought we were disconnected?" I asked.

"Well, I'm assuming a part of my brain has been with you for so long, we just slipped through the cracks," She said. "But if you're asleep for three days, we'll have lots of time to spend together." She grinned, holding my hands. I saw them. I couldn't feel them. I smiled weakly back. She noticed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

A tear slipped down my cheek. "I know you're here," I sniffed. "And I can see you grab my hands, but I can't feel them. I just wish you were really here with me."

"Me too," She smiled. "But we have an entire three days together, and as many nights as needed until I wake up."

We spent everyday creating animals, new landscapes. At one point we even saw Jason again, and we went home. He was really there, and we were really home. We lay down in the backyard, staring at the balloons and the lights Flying through the sky.

"Nicole," Jason said to me sternly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Drama Queen turned serious," I smiled at him.

"Nicole," He said again, his voice was distorted this time. "Nicole. NICOLE!" His body twisted, glitching. "Nicole."

"Jason, stop!" He disappeared. "JASON!"

"Nicole," Kassy said. "You're waking up. Calm down."

"NO, I don't want to leave you!" I said.

"You have to, you'll be fine," She assured me. "I'll see you soon."

"KASSANDRA!"

* * *

I jerked awake in the hospital room. The cannula was cold in my nose, and the same numb feeling in my chest slipped through my whole body. Lucy was immediately at my side, holding my wrist to comfort me.

"It's okay," She whispered. "Are you hungry?"

I nodded. I had been thinking about my favorite foods so much with Kassandra in our dream, they had been flying all over the place, and the worst part was not being able to eat them.

"Okay, there are some clothes over there, you can take out your cannula for now but you'll have to put it back in once you're done," She said. "I'll wait outside and when you're ready, I'll help you get your oxygen tank ready and we'll head upstairs for breakfast."

I climbed out of the bed once she left and looked in the mirror. What do you know, my hair was the exact same way Kassandra had styled it a couple days before.

**Hope you enjoyed! :D**


	9. SKYE! TURN ON THE TV!

"So what are we having?" I asked, pulling the cart of oxygen into the kitchen with Nicole trailing behind it.

"I made waffles," Skye replied from behind the counter.

"Cool," I replied, pulling the cart up to a chair by the kitchen table as Nicole sat down. I placed a paper plate down in front of her with two waffles, already buttered and layered with syrup. Her expression remained weary and tired, but her eyes lit up with hunger. She immediately grabbed her knife and fork, almost diving in.

I smiled before standing next to Skye by the counter, helping myself to waffles and heaps of syrup.

"How is she doing?" Skye asked quietly without looking at me. I watched Nicole carefully, making sure she couldn't hear us. Her big round eyes remained on her food, and she kept the steady pattern of cut, stab, chew and swallow. My eyes fell back to my plate and what I was putting on it.

"I don't know, I've only been with her for five minutes," I mumbled back, pretending to add more and more onto my plate in case Nicole looked. Instead, Hunter distracted her with stupid questions about her favorite things, her dog, blah blah blah. I continued moving my hand back and forth between plates and bowls anyway. "I'm just hoping she doesn't break down like her sister did."

I'm just gonna pause to explain things.

You know the reason behind the twins breakdown. Minds were compact for too long, right? Now for whatever reason, Kassandra broke first, the connection broke Nicole, but because Kassandra broke first, she'll be unconscious for longer. We didn't tell Nicole this because we don't no how long it will be till she wakes up, and Nicole, as you know, is extremely protective of her sister.

HYDRA is after them. They could use their connection and transform it into a better and easier way to control people. Communication. There is too much they could do with those girls and their abilities. That's why they were attacked.

It's our job (meaning me and Skye) to get the girls back to full health. Coulson says it'll help us learn how to be a... I don't know, mentor, S.O., leader, I guess? Coulson didn't even know what to say.

After breakfast, Skye and I began debriefing Nicole on what HYDRA was after in the interrogation. We explained that we might be able to turn them into future agents, with recovery and training and a few mini-missions. It was up to her and Kassandra if they wanted to be a technician, a specialist, you get the idea. Nicole agreed almost immediately. She said she would love to help people with gifts like her. Skye and I were a little surprised that it was so easy for her to make that decision so fast, but we took her to the treadmill and got her hooked up to a few machines before getting her to start walking at a pretty slow pace. I walked with her for ten minutes, and suddenly we were urging Skye to turn on the TV while we were walking. She did so, and we picked up the pace of the treadmill just a little bit. Each new episode, (We watched children's shows for Nicole's sake) we'd pick up the pace of the treadmills, and we continued to walk and watch TV, get the hang of it, then the episode would end and we'd pick up the pace.

Personally, I was enjoying myself. Since Skye kinda grew up without me over the past few months, it makes me happy to have someone who's as playful and childish and as stupid as I am.

We kept this up for three hours, (six episodes of TV) and then Simmons gave Nicole a quick checkup to see how the walking had affected her. We were almost at a jogging speed, which we would start tomorrow after Nicole got to watch May work with us in the shooting range. She wasn't ready to handle a gun yet, but we both thought she should see what target practice looks like.

After, Nicole got cleaned up and we took her to the kitchen to get some water. Bobbi, Hunter, Simmons and Trip were already chatting at the table. I couldn't read her mind, like her sister, but she was most likely depressed. Her sister was in the hospital, and she just said goodbye to her old world and hello to one full of murder and the paranormal. I need to help her feel better.

"Nicole," I said, tapping her shoulder. I jerked my head towards the emergency room where she would most likely be sleeping tonight. Skye was keeping Trip, Hunter and Bobbi busy, while Simmons was standing back and listening. I got her attention, waving her over, and continued down the hall, pulling Nicole's oxygen cart along the way.

**So sorry about the wait! I'm going to set a regular day each week to post a new chapter though! I will hopefully get into this routine in a couple weeks, so don't worry. **

**So enwruble won't be writing for a while. Things are just intense for me right now, so I think a trip to Lucy Land will help me feel better. **

**Alright, I hope you enjoy! :-)**

**Krbrooks**


	10. Plans and Board Games

**Hello again! So I've been starting to get into the routine of posting a new chapter more often. It's becoming a bit easier for me to write while watching TV. **

**Also, is anyone else freaking out at the thought of having to wait until March for AoS to come back? **

**Speaking of, following the next few episodes, I will be writing another short (maybe) story on Lucy handling the situation, her powers and abilities, etc. **

**Hope you like this chapter! (Nicole)**

I followed Lucy in silence. The doctor who had been taking care of me was following me as well, making me a little nervous.

We arrived at my medical room, and when I sat down on the bed, I saw the woman had a confused look on her face as well.

"Alright," Lucy said, pulling herself up to seat herself on the desk. "I have called you two here because Kassandra needs to be seen. So - "

"Well," I interrupted her. "When you guys put me to sleep I was able to communicate with her, so I may see her tonight."

"See, the thing is," Lucy said. "We have a right to believe the reason you were able to communicate is because during a drug induced sleep, there usually aren't any dreams, leaving an open space in the brain, which could possibly be why Kassandra found a way to communicate. Since you guys are faraway from each other, it would be difficult for you to see each other in your dreams."

"So how am I supposed to communicate with her?"

"Well," The doctor said, stepping up from the metal chair she was sitting in. "If I know where you're going with this, Lucy, then I assume we can put you in another drug induced sleep. It won't be as heavy a dose, so you can spend maybe a few hours with her, then have a real sleep." Lucy nodded. "But I do have some bad news," She continued. "We should wait for you to do some mental recovery, just to assure an incident like that doesn't happen again."

"Alright," I nodded.

"So it's official," Lucy smiled. "But we should keep this on the down-low; we don't want Coulson or May or… Someone getting mad at us."

"Oh, really?" The doctor complained. "You know I hate lying!"

"It's not lying, it's just hiding it," Lucy assured her. "As long as everyone's busy when we pull this off, no one will ask questions or anything. It's fine, Simmons, just relax."

"Fine," The doc - I mean, Simmons - sighed. "Well, Nicole, I believe it's time for you to rest. I'll just hook you up to a few machines, we can get you settled, and you can sit and watch some movies or read before sleep, okay?" I nodded.

"Nicole, I'm going to go hang out with the team for a while, but eventually I'll head back to my room," Lucy said, already halfway out the door. "I'll come and check on you every now and then, but feel free to head down the hallway to my room if you need anything. And don't worry, you won't wake up my sister. And don't be afraid if her snoring makes her sound like the yeti."

I laughed as she walked down the hall and upstairs. Simmons got me hooked up to a weird-looking device, excused me while I got changed, then fixed me up in bed with another device. She left me with a computer and binders with DVDs of different Disney movies, (I could tell Lucy owned these because a strip of tape with Lucy's name written on it in sharpie told me so) telling me Lucy when Lucy came down later on that would be my signal to go to bed. She flicked the light off for me, leaving me to relax in my homemade movie theatre.

Excitement quivered in my stomach at the possibility of seeing Kassandra soon.

**Lucy**

I grabbed Quelf, (A board game I like. A very weird, stupid boardgame I like) and headed upstairs, where I could hear Trip and Bobbi dancing and banging around. Skye was laughing, occasionally bouncing around a bit before settling down again.

We put the board game together, picking out our characters. (Weird, weird characters. Including a pickle and a platypus.) It got kinda crazy. Trip ended up becoming my personal cheerleader, Bobbi ended up needing to play dead several times, and Skye ended up pointing at an invisible sky (Ha! That's funny!) for like, five minutes.

Hunter ended up winning, and we all split up. While everyone else went to bed, I stayed in the kitchen to watch TV and drink lemonade.

I was on my second episode, sitting at the counter and sucking (I DID IT AGAIN!) on a bottle of lemonade, when I heard muffled footsteps. I turned to look, and there was Nicole.

"I couldn't sleep," She murmured quietly, staring at her feet.

I smiled at her. "Come have a seat."


	11. WARNING! DEPRESSING CHAPTER AHEAD!

**Sorry this took a while, but it's finally here. I had to rewrite this over and over again, but yay! It's done!**

**Enwruble will be returning soon, probably in the next chapter! **

**Enjoy! :)**

Nicole pulled up a chair at the kitchen table. I grabbed her a glass of milk, then sat at the counter again with my bottle of lemonade.

"What's up?" I asked, sipping on a blue bendy straw.

"What?"

"Something's bothering you," I said. "What is it?"

She grabbed at the oxygen cart, searching for the

right words before saying, "Today was... Different. Kassy and I have always been glued together. I've never been detached from her mind, her thoughts, and if I have, I've always been stuck in my room. It's kinda weird."

"You miss her?" I asked, sipping the rest of my lemonade and tossing away the bottle.

"Well…" She hesitated. "Yes…. and no. I wish she was here, but at the same time, it's nice to have my mind to myself." Nicole looked down at her feet. There was an intense silence. I knew more than her sister was bugging her.

"I've been thinking about Jason a lot lately," She said finally.

"Kiddo…" I started. But I honestly didn't know what to say.

"I should have done something," She said, her eyes filling with tears. "I could've pushed him out of the way, I could've…" She choked, and the tears began to fall. "H-h-he never got to…." Wiping away a tear with her sleeve, she swallowed, trying to smile. But it looked more like she had a huge stomach ache. "We never got to tell him our secret. We were scared to. Kassandra and I talked about it, once or twice. We were terrified that… That he would…" Her lip trembled. She rubbed the tears off her face, allowing her hand to run through her short, dirty blonde hair. Finally, she said, "That he would leave us. Abandon us. Turn us in. But even though he didn't know what those evil men in the suits - HYDRA - wanted, he fought for us. We should have told him while he was still here."

I thought about my dad. I thought about what Skye had said about him. About that picture of him that he left. The bodies he had left behind. I don't know anything about him, only that he's a murderer. But I still want to love him.

I looked up at Nicole.

"You want me to tell you something?" I asked her. She nodded. "I lived almost my whole life, thinking I didn't have a family. That SHIELD was the only thing I would ever have. Then I learned I had a father." I drew in a deep breath, tucking my hair behind my ear. I hadn't said these words before. I only thought them. I was afraid to say them, because I knew saying them meant me believing them.

"What happened?" She asked eagerly. "Did you meet him? What was he like?"

I drew in another deep breath. "He was a murderer," I said finally. "I didn't get to meet him, but we found the bodies. The terrible things he's done, and yet I just know he loves me. And I want so bad…" I swallowed tears. "To find him and know him and love him back." I smiled. I didn't believe Skye. My father is not a monster.

Not to me.

**Hope you enjoyed! Bit of a dramatic moment right there, but it needed to be said. Thank you for reading!**

**Krbrooks**


	12. I met the Hulk!

**I had to revise this a few times; some of you may have noticed chapters disappearing. (Probably not though) But I'm starting to get really into this FanFiction! So here's the next next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

"Where's Nicole?" May asked as I walked into the shooting range.

"Uh, we had a bit of a talk last night when I went to check on her," I said, grabbing a pair of bullet proof goggles. "She said she wasn't comfortable with the guns, but maybe once she feels more up to it I'll let her in."

"A hard worker, I could tell," She said, handing me a pair of blue ear muffs. "She seemed to be enjoying herself on that treadmill. She also seemed to enjoy your company. You'll be a good S.O.."

I smiled before placing the ear muffs on my head and loading the gun.

Truth be told, Nicole had her moment of weakness. I just knew she wasn't ready to handle it just yet.

After a while of practicing and absolutely sucking, I headed down to get Nicole and start helping her out.

* * *

The days carried on. Nicole grew stronger and stronger, growing more and more comfortable with the team. Kassandra, though she didn't wake up, slowly starting to show some recovery. I thought life looked pretty good for the twins. They'd be great agents, and soon their connection could help us.

Then this happened.

* * *

I waited for Nicole in the gym, beating a punching bag to a pulp when she finally arrived. She wore a new black T-shirt and sweatpants, finally free from her cannula. We turned on the TV, started jogging, occasionally stopping for a drink of water. After half an hour, Nicole began to slow down, taking heavy breaths. The treadmill continued to speed up, until finally Nicole collapsed.

"NICOLE!" I yelled as she flew backwards. I jumped off, clicking the power button on each of the treadmills, darting after her. She lay on her back, half conscious from knocking her head on the hard floor. I rested my hand on her stomach, only feeling shallow breathing. Her cannula had been pulled off, so I tucked it back around her ears and nose.

"Kassandra!" She yelled, jerking out of her daze.

"Nicole, calm - " I started, when suddenly my

comms sparked to life.

"Lucy, do you hear me?" Simmons said, her voice

crackling with static. "Kassandra's waking up! Her and Nicole's brainwaves are starting to sync up again; get Nicole away from Kassandra."

"Lucy!" Coulson said through my earpiece. "If Nicole and Kassandra's minds connect too soon, it could kill them."

"Aren't you being a bit over dramatic?" I asked.

"No, he's not," Said Simmons. "Their hearts and their organs are still so weak that if they fail again, it could be fatal. Keep Nicole away as best you can."

"Yeah," I said. "That's gonna be a problem."

Nicole stared at me.

"Why?"

And just like that, she was gone.

"Cause she knows," I sighed, before bolting after her.

**Ooh, dramatic moment, Agents of SHIELD style! Just taking a quick break, gimme five minutes. **

**Okay - GO!**

"NICOLE!" I yelled, dashing down the hall after her. "Nicole, stop!" A scientist came out of the room ahead of her, noticing the epic chase immediately. He grabbed her arm; Nicole responded by hitting him across the face.

_Woah, _I thought as she continued the long run.

_Kassandra must be telling her where she is, _I thought, heaving in deep breaths. I almost had Nicole.

I reached out, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her to my chest. She thrashed, struggling as she screamed, "KASSY! HELP!" when suddenly with unimaginable force she ripped free of my grasp and elbowed me across the face. I leaned back against the wall, shocked as blood dripped from my nose. Nicole grabbed me by the elbows, throwing me across the hall into the wall, and with a hard thud I hit the floor, my body screaming in pain as her footsteps pounded away. The world fell into darkness.

"Coulson," I coughed. "Skye... Stop her..."

And everything was gone.

**If anyone's confused, read the next chapter. **

**Hope you liked it! **

**Krbrooks**


	13. SUGAR!

**So here it is! I'm super excited for spring break, so I'll have plenty of time to write more chapters. I know it's taking a while for Enwruble to return, but I promise it'll be soon. **

**Here you go!**

The world slid into focus. My room was still mostly blobs of color, but the thing in it was crystal clear.

"How ya doin, bullet lady?" Skye smiled.

"Feeling like a lucky ducky," I smiled back. She wasn't a nosy Rosie for just making sure I'm okay. "Where's Nicole?"

"She's being moved," She sighed.

"What?"

"Not out of SHIELD," Skye said quickly. "But deeper into the facility. She and Kassandra are talking, but they shouldn't be, not yet." She looked at me. "She told us what you were planning. That you were gonna use drugs to help her talk to Kassandra. If you had told us about them speaking in their dreams, we could have done something to keep them from connecting, and all this could have been avoided. Their connection wouldn't have grown, and Nicole wouldn't have known, she would've been exercising on the treadmill instead!"

"Maybe it's not such a bad thing for their connection to grow," I said.

"Yes it is, Lucy, look at yourself!" She exclaimed. "What if their connection drives them insane? Enough to kill you; their strength is crazy, their powers are crazy... I don't want them to hurt you!" She saw my face. "And... Anyone else..."

"Skye," I said. "Really, I'm okay. We'll figure this out, I promise. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my theory; I didn't realize that their connection had grown so much in only a few weeks. We didn't even get to test my theory yet."

"It's alright," She answered. "However, I wouldn't call having a concussion okay."

"Wow," I muttered, the world a bit fuzzy. "How did she do that, anyway?"

"Coulson's trying to figure it out right now," She replied. At that moment, the door opened and the director himself walked in.

"Nicole wants to see you," He said. "I thought you two should be the ones to decide if she does."

"No," Skye and I say simultaneously.

"Alright," He nods. "Skye, Simmons is starting up some lunch in the kitchen; she may need a bit of help."

"Alright, I'll be back, Lucy Goosey," She smiled at me, standing up to leave. "I'll bring you some lunch and a cupcake."

"Kay..." I said, watching the blobs of color become even blurrier.

"Get better," Coulson said as he left. And everything disappeared.

The smell of grilled cheese pulled me out of my sleep, sitting me up straight. Skye had a plate with a grilled cheese sandwich with bacon on it, chocolate milk and a cupcake. Simmons trailed behind her with a first-aid kit.

"I'm just going to touch up your scars, make sure they're alright," She said. "We also need a bit more of an explanation than, 'She threw me into the wall.'"

"Well, for starters," I began to explain. "She was fast. Well, that's probably from my awesome training." I crammed some of my sandwich into my mouth, and still chewing, I said, "Theriouthshly, I did crate wid dat gid." Skye laughed as I swallow it down. "Also, she screamed for help, and 'suddenly' she had enough strength to break free."

"Keep eating," Skye commanded. I picked up the cupcake. She smacked it out of my hands and onto the floor, smearing chocolate and icing on the carpet. "I'll get you another one. Eat your real food."

"But seriously," I say, picking up my grilled cheese without eating. "Where did that strength come from? It doesn't just appear out of nowhere." I let my voice quiet down. "Unless something and/or someone had something to do it..." I trail off, taking a gigantic bite.

"Are you suggesting someone was able to transfer strength to Nicole's body?" Simmons asked, sticking medical tape over my scars.

I swallowed a bite of my sandwich. "If by someone you mean Kassandra," I replied. "Then yes. How are they doing, anyway?"

"The twins are…" Simmons trailed off. "Kassandra had a flatline, but she's doing alright. Nicole is... She's terribly angry at herself."

"I didn't hurt her, did I?" I asked.

"Lucy!" Simmons exclaimed. "I can't believe you're worried about Nicole when she could've killed you."

"What'd you do with my sister?" Skye asked demandingly.

Simmons stuck a bit more tape on a scar over my forehead. "You're all fixed up. You feel okay?"

"Just a little sleepy, but yeah," I replied. "Thanks, Simmons."

"And manners!?" Skye gaped at me. "Who are you?"

Simmons laughed. I rolled my eyes. "Ha, ha," I said sarcastically.

"Okay, Lucy," Simmons said, still smiling. "You get your rest; I'll come back in a few hours to see how you're doing."

"Bye-bye!" I call after her, my voice high and squeaky like a child. I stare at Skye expectantly.

"And _why _don't I have my cupcake?" I ask finally. Skye through her arms around me.

"Welcome back, Lucy!" She says with fake happiness.

"Seriously, cupcake," I clap my hands commandingly. "Let's go, let's go!"

And Skye is gone to retrieve my cupcake.

**So there we have it! You may have been looking for more of an explanation as to how Nicole was so strong, but Lucy's gonna figure it out for you guys in a few chapters! **

**Please R&amp;R!**


	14. Update

**Hey guys! It's me. I just wanted to say the next chapter may take a little longer to be posted, because it's a really, really important one and it's also gonna be quite long. **

**Also, it's my Birthday today! :D**

**So I just wanted to clarify that****_, _****thank you very much for reading!**

**PS, Enwruble is absolutely positively returning in the next chapter or two. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. **

**OK, bye! :)**


	15. The Longest Chapter Ever! (Part 1)

So** I got the first part of the chapter going, but I felt the need to post it now, since it's been while. Also, I know it's a long one, but that is one of the reasons to post part of it now. So here you go! (This is a chapter from Nicole) **

I don't want to leave this place. Going to the gym reminds me of Lucy, and she's the last thing I want to think about right now. Coulson brought an older woman named April (I think) to exercise with me, but I refused. She tried to smile, but she seemed like one of those super strict teachers no one likes. I had one of those.

I stayed in my new bedroom, which was more of a bedroom than a hospital room this time, reading books, drawing, anything I could to distract myself. It wasn't working. I've been stuck here for two weeks, and no one tells me anything about anyone. Not Lucy, not Kassy... For all I know, they're both dead because of me.

I lay in bed, watching Finding Nemo on the TV when the door opened. I crawled under the sheets, hoping whoever it was wouldn't bug me. _Just put my food on the table_, I thought. _Leave me alone. _I heard a faint mumbling of Kassandra, but she disappeared again.

"You are the worst at hiding," a tired voice said.

"Lucy?" I crept out from under the blankets, seeing the familiar wig of pale golden blonde hair. She held a tray with a burger with nothing on it but cheese, a glass of iced tea and a side of vegetables. Lucy used to intercept my vegetables.

"Yeah, it's me," She sighed. She had scars on her forehead and chin, and her eyes were dark and tired. "Here's your lunch." I took the tray reluctantly.

"Lucy, I'm sorry," I blurted. "I was so desperate to get Kassandra, and I didn't realize what I was doing, and I didn't realize I hurt you, and I'm sorry!" Tears slipped down my face as guilt built up inside me, breaking free in gasps and sobs.

"Nicole, please stop this trainwreck," Lucy sighed. "I accept your apology, but you need to stop beating yourself up."

"But you don't know what it's like!" I cried.

"I do!" She shouted, causing me to jump back. Closing her eyes, Lucy took a deep, loud breath.

"I do," She repeated, opening her eyes. "I've hurt someone I care about to get to someone I care even more about. Then I realized the people around me care just as much as I did, and I learned to trust them. You may not trust these people, but I do," She pointed to herself. "As long as you trust me, you and your sister will be safe." I looked down at my hands.

"And guess what, Nicole!" Lucy said, leaning toward me. "I'm fine! I'm alright, and so is your sister! You've cried yourself a river, so build a bridge and get over it."

She turned to leave. "Lucy?"

Without turning around and with a hint of irritation in her voice, she says, "What?".

"Do you forgive me?"

Lucy turned around, hesitating for a moment. "I do," She replied reluctantly. And then she was gone.

* * *

(Lucy)

"Coulson, can I ask you a question?" I ask as I walk in. I had woken up early, and I decided to ask Coulson a few things that had been bothering me.

He was shuffling through files when I did. "Sure."

"What are we gonna do with the twins?" I sit down in front of him. "I mean, I know our plan was to turn them into agents and protect them from HYDRA, but we can only do that for so long. And if they become field agents, how do we continue to do that?"

"Well, we're hoping - " He began, but then he closed his mouth. He continued flipping through pages for a minute. "Alright, we're hoping that we'll be able to get to HYDRA's files on their computer, or literal files, it depends, and destroy all info they have on the twins."

"That's a lot more difficult than you're making it sound," I point out. "What are we supposed to do about their connection? You've kept them apart for so long, and they can't stay away from each other forever."

"We're figuring that out," He replied, a bit distracted. "We've been recording everything on a USB with the mission files on it; one day, you and I, possibly Simmons, can take a look at it and figure some things out, okay?"

"Got it."

"I'm heading out to interview some possible future agents tonight," He said, standing up. "Fingers crossed we'll be safe. I'll see you early tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, sir," I nod, then I go downstairs to get Nicole her lunch.

I'm not waiting for answers, though. I don't know when I'll **get** them, but I'm going to find them soon.

* * *

(Nicole)

When Lucy brought me my lunch the next day, she was more herself. She didn't intercept my vegetables, but she talked for a little longer after I ate. (Fish sticks, carrots, milk and mashed potatoes)

"Lucy," I began to ask. "Why can't I see Kassy?"

"SHIELD doesn't think it's a good idea - "

"But why?" I interrupted.

"I don't know, Nicole," Lucy admitted. "But I can't know everything. My only part in this mission is I'm supposed to find you guys and train you if necessary."

"What about other SHIELD agents?" I asked.

"I don't know," She said, her voice thick with irritation.

"Why - " I begin.

"I have to go!" Lucy blurted, jumping to her feet as if she had received an electrical shock. And like that she was gone.

* * *

(Lucy)

I had to get to that file. I dashed up to Coulson's office, bolting in without thinking. I breathed a sigh of relief to find it was empty.

"Oh, what am I doing?" I sigh frustratedly, but I take a step toward Coulson's desk. He had cleaned up the clutter of files, worksheets and folders on top, but I had no clue where he kept all of them. As I leaned over the desk, I stretched my arm towards one of the smaller drawers, rolling it open, revealing pencils, pens, sticky notes, a notebook and an emergency ICER. I pushed it closed again, then moved to a medium sized drawer. There were the files!

There were dividers in between, marked E, F, and G. They were most likely sorted alphabetically and I just skipped a few drawers. I wasn't exactly sure what to look for; telepathy? Twins? Nicole and/or Kassandra? I picked one keyword (Telepathy) and began rummaging through drawers and cabinets around the room until I found the letter T in a cabinet on the far side of the room. I began fingering through them, my eyes darting across the front covers of each one searching for a keyword. Finally, my fingertips touched the divider where the letter U was printed, and I was forced to close the cabinet and find another place to search.

What else could I look for? Maybe a file with their last name? Nicole and Kassandra... Eclaise! Yeah, that was their original last name! I scrambled over to the first drawer I had found and pulled it open. I quickly skimmed a few files, then my eyes landed on it: a folder with _Eclaise Twins_ stamped on the cover. As my fingers fumbled on the file...

I hear footsteps coming toward me.

"I'm sorry, I just forgot something, I'll be there in a minute."

He's coming. Fear jumps through me like a spark of lightning and my heart begins to race. Frozen for a milo second, I came to a realization that I had been rummaging through Coulson's files; that Coulson wasn't as stupid as I was. Pulling the file out as fast as I could, I kicked the drawer closed and looked around frantically for an escape. There was a closet! I bolted over as fast as my legs could go, the folder waving through the air. I nearly dived for the closet, the door slowly drifting shut behind me with a click.

Relieved, I flipped open the folder. There was a bright blue USB with multiple plug-ins, a few medical files, conversation sheets from interrogations, and photos of the girls, their mother. I just needed my laptop, and then I could find out SHIELD's real plan here. Closing the file and standing up, I listened for Coulson's shoes tapping away, then pushed on the door. It was stuck. No, not stuck...

Coulson locked me in.

If I yell for help, people would know I was snooping. If I stay quiet, Coulson would return, find me in his closet, and know I was snooping. I had to get myself out of here.

It could only be locked from the outside; there was no lock on the knob for me to pick. I needed to find another way out. A window, something!

A vent.

It was a TV show cliche, but it was my only escape. I searched for a vent, pushing aside boxes of shoes, shirts and hangers till I found a large metal vent in the corner. As I attempted to bust it open, I crossed my fingers in my mind that I could get out without getting in trouble or lost or something really stupid, though I honestly wouldn't be surprised if any of that ended up happening.

Popping the vent open, I peered inside quickly, took a deep breath, and with my heart pounding, crawled inside. The smell of metal is strong, and it fills me with fear, but once the idea pops into my head to turn around, I've pulled myself through too many twists and turns to go back.

Feeling my way through the dark, I pray that I'll find another vent, and no matter where I end up, I'll be able to get out.

And soon enough, I found myself at the end of the tunnel. Pulling myself to the white light, I peer through the cracks and see Fitz working in the lab. I couldn't jump out while he was there. While I waited him out, I could look at the data on the USB from my phone.

Wiggling my arm down to my pocket, I pulled out my phone and attached the electric blue USB using the right plug-in. A document popped up immediately, causing me to click it eagerly.

_Kassandra and Nicole Eclaise_

_Age: 11 yrs_

_Abilities: Telepathy _

I skipped ahead.

_Logs: _

_Our medical expert, Agent Simmons, has noticed a strange energy coming from Kassandra's right hand and Nicole's left; her theory is that while their powers affect their minds, their abilities come from their hands._

_Recent developments have shown that the twins are able to not only transfer thoughts to each other, but share physical pain and strength, injuring one of our agents. They are showing more and more progress in their connection, causing worry around the organization. _

_Agent Simmons had another theory that connecting again will cause more than strength in their connection: it will cause them to merge as one mind, or in a more disturbing theory, one body if the connection is taken any further. With further discussion, Agent Simmons and I will hopefully be able to find a way to break their connection and save them. _

I felt overwhelmed with shock. They were keeping all this from us? Merging? Like, as in sharing skin and blood and bone? I needed to find out more about this. Glancing out into the lab again, I saw Fitz had disappeared, so I began punching and pounding at the vent until with a loud echoing smack it clattered to the ground. And only then I realized how high of the ground I was.

"Well, this is gonna hurt," I say to myself. And I tumble to the floor.


	16. Author's Notes (Plus Behind the Scenes

**Dear People Reading This Story!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't been writing! I've been so busy working on my other two sites like Wattpad &amp; DeviantArt! Most of you should know what DeviantArt is, because most of the art in our daily society is posted there. I can put links to both of them if you wanna check them out! Once again, I'm sorry for not being on and please forgive Krbrooks and continue reading the story cause' it's great!**

**From Enwruble (AKA Kassandra)**

**PS. Here's the links: **

** user/enwruble**

**PPS, Hey this is krbrooks hope you enjoy okay bye!**

**THIS IS A BETTER FONT**

**I DON'T CARE!**

**ARIAL IS OVERUSED AND BLAND**

**It doesn't show up in FanFiction! **

**I KNOW THAT**

**Can we write the chapter please?**

**Sure.**

**I'm going to post this!**

**YOU WOULDN'T**

**Oh, but I can and I will. NOW WRITE THE STUPID CHAPTER!**


	17. Lucy is a Unichicken (Part 2)

I sat in a room. It looked homely, almost like when me and Nicole had a house with Jason before he… it… yeah… The place was so hospital like with the fact that it was crammed with medical equipment. I sighed, laying back on the bed that I didn't mention. As my hair touched the pillowcase the door was thrown open, startling me and making me jump. Blonde girl stood in the doorway. I frowned.

"Kassandra," She panted, seeming exhausted.

"Did you run all the way here, Blonde Girl?" I inquired.

"No, I just walked all the way down the hallway." She stated, blandly.

"How long was said hallway?" I raised my eyebrow as I asked the question.

"I can't tell if that's bad grammar or I'm just stupid," She replied. Then she frowned. "Wait, I am."

I gave her an unimpressed look. "What did you want to say earlier?"

"Okay, I need to take you to Nicole," She gushed. "I'm not supposed to, and it may not be safe, but you have to see each other."

"Uuh, okay? I'm really not sure what to sa-ow." I said as I began to sit up again then bent my finger backwards. I scowled at it.

"You don't say anything," She said, half laughing at my karateka wrestler martial arts teacher dream crushing injury. "Or else we get caught. Now, do you think you could fit into this gym bag?" She asked, revealing a blue one she had been holding.

"Yeah." I stated, fake yawning then exaggeratedly stretching.

"Okay," She smiled. "Yay for prison break out!" A minute later I'm crammed inside a gym bag that smelled of sweaty armpits. I plugged my nose. Luckily, I had experience being a mouth breather, like that time when I had a cold so bad that even if I tried I could not breathe through my nose. Let's just say it was awkward for both me and Nicole. We sneezed at the same time, sniffed at the same time and even PUKED at the same time. It was a really bad cold. I'm not even sure it was a cold…

"Hey Agent May," Blonde Girl said above me. "I'm just taking some equipment to Nicole for a workout."

"You sure about that?" A quiet voice asked suspiciously. "May I check your bag?"

I started panicking as the words were said. It was the most I could do to keep my breaths quiet and small inside the stench. As the zipper was opened, I realized why the stench was so strong. No light was coming through. I almost gagged at the foul smelling gloves, socks, pads and other gym wear that covered me and created the revolting odor. I was completely camouflaged from the agent searching the bag, but I was also covered in sweat that was probably not mine. Finally, the agent approved the bag. Evil, smelly bag. No, seriously, I could barf, it was so disgusting.

Blonde Girl continued walking. Walking. Lots of walking. I felt seasick. Or maybe it was just the stench. Oh well, I guess that's just the result of multiple manipulated variables instead of only one. The walking stopped. Tears were coming to my eyes because I could not repel the stench burning off my flesh, that was as powerful as the heat of twelve hypernovae happening all at the same time right next to one another. We'd be dead. I'll be dead if I have to sit in here another minute. The zipper opened once more and I'm upside down on the floor.

"FREESH ED SHEERAN! YOU SHULD SEE A DOOR IF YOU SMEEL THEEZ BED!" I yelled, my brain fogged up by the stench of the equipment.

"You mean doctor? FOR ONCE I'M SMARTER THAN SOMEONE!" Blonde girl cried with victory. I doubled over, about to wretch on the floor.

"_Kassandra!_" Nicole brainmailed to me. I stood up slowly, and there was my sister, dramatically staring at me on her bed.

"_Nicole! Your hair is short now. It's very… Short?" _I replied with my brain mail powers.

Nicole leaped off the bed towards me, her hair not bouncing as she turned into a giraffe for a second (I was still being affected by the stink) I looked at Lucy, who was a chicken with a unicorn horn, her head swiveling around screaming "THE CHICKENS ARE ON FIRE!" And yet I could not stop laughing because it looked ridiculous and I was so happy. Then I realized I couldn't feel my fingers. Our arms were suddenly forwards, our fingers touching. Glued together with superglue. It looked more like duck feet. I panicked. They were beginning to disappear and become one hand.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH US?" Nicole and I screamed at the same time.

"Everything," The unichicken said simply. "Wait, I wasn't supposed to answer!"

**Yay! I told you she'd be back, and it was her fault that this chapter was so messed up! (Partially my fault too)**

**And now for a personal message from enwruble: UNICHICKEN (Also known as Lucy)**


	18. Guilt eats you alive

**So so so so so sorry about the wait! I've been extremely busy, but since school is ending soon, I'll have more time to write. Also, it occurred to me that people may not know who Lucy is. She's my OC, and in my world, she's Skye's sister. I think you can figure out the rest.**

**Enjoy!**

Agents were immediately crowding the bedroom. Simmons was among the doctors rushing for the twins, who were still screaming.

"Get her out!" Coulson shouted, marching into the room. "NOW!" Obediently, Hunter took hold of my arms, pulling me away from the disaster. The disaster that I created.

Kassandra looked frightenedly my way, swallowing her screams for a moment. Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead, and her face was tired, but terrified. She was trying to fight the merge.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, and Hunter pulled me around the corner. I swung around to face him, the guilt burning inside me, stinging my eyes. My sister was scowling at me. Hunter wouldn't let go of my arm.

What had I done?

As my breathing sped up, my heart raced, and the tears were uncontainable. I sobbed, and Skye watched. She didn't make a move to comfort me. Just watched. Then she grabbed my arm, and they led me away.

As I sat in the interrogation room, patiently waiting for Coulson to talk to me, I tried to think of a way to explain. To explain what had been going through my mind when I snuck Kassandra into that room:

(Flashback)

_I groaned on the ground. It turns out that falling from seven feet high and landing on a metal vent grate hurts. A lot. The file had slid across the floor into the corner, so after a moment of laziness on the ground, I stood, brushed off dirt and dust from my sweatpants, and grabbed the folder. _

_Only then did I realize that Hunter was standing there, casually staring at me. _

_"__Um, hey?" I tried to say as if I hadn't just climbed out of a vent, went smack into the ground and was now holding a classified file. He just watched. _

_"__Whatcha doing, Lucy?" He asked, still acting like nothing had happened. _

_"__Um… Nothing?" I winced, hunching up my shoulders, waiting for the tattletale to go running away to the boss. Then he might as well have yelled "STARING CONTEST!", because we stood there for like, two minutes. _

_"__Hey!" I exclaimed, trying to show fake excitement. "So, I have an idea! How about we walk away, and act like nothing happened here?" _

_"__Sounds like a plan to me," He said simply, still really creeping me out. _

_"__Okay," I fake smiled, taking slow steps towards the exit, just nodding and smiling like an idiot. Finally, I just darted back to my room. But I didn't have to look back to know Hunter was still standing there like he was possessed. _

_After a long time of looking through different documents on my laptop, the biggest piece of information that I had found out was still the possibility that Nicole and Kassandra could merge. Closing my laptop shut in frustration, I rested my chin in my hands, my eyes stinging from staring at the screen for so long. _

_"__Poor little Lucy Goosey," Skye sighed, closing the door shut behind her. "Whatcha doing?" _

_"__Just doing a bit of research for Coulson," I lied, not looking at her. _

_"__Oh, speaking of, he'll be back in an hour," She informed me. "Maybe you'll want to pay him a visit." _

_Then I had an idea. _

_"__I think I'll give him a surprise instead," I muttered, standing up and walking out of the room. _

_Kassandra and Nicole couldn't possibly merge. But they couldn't stay away from each other forever. I was gonna prove someone wrong, even if it was myself. _

My gut ached, and my face was covered with dry tears. Everything that I had done today was stupid. Everything.


	19. Really important update!

**Hey guys! I don't know if you're reading this, since it's been a while since anything has happened with this story, but I recently went back and edited it and republished it, so if you still have any interest in it, it's called Two Bodies, One Mind - 2.0 (Although FanFiction wouldn't let me add the . so I guess it's just TBOM without the cover on it. **

**Thank you for supporting me in the past and I hope you enjoy TBOM!**


End file.
